nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rocketslime 1 1/Archive 30
I'm ready Whenever you're ready to input the code, just tell me. The CSS is done, but i have a lot of template stuff to work on. JPhil2.0Profile • Message Wall22:31:38 Wed Re:Templates Yes i need help with the template infobox photo. I don't know how to work it.Starfox u (talk) 22:49, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Resignation Hey Rocket. This is Calebddd. As I'm sure you know, I have stopped editing here nearly two years ago. Because I wasn't sure at the time if I was actually going to be gone for good, I didn't say anything. Then I forgot about Nintendo Wiki. I just now remembered it and realized that I should check in and see what the current state of it is. The quality is higher than I remember it and I would like to both congratulate and thank you for the work you have done for the past couple of years. As of now, I am officially no longer going to edit the wiki or act as admin. Thank you and the other admins for help keeping the wiki in the quality that it is in. Calebddd (talk) 22:33, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Hi! What are the requiremnts for adminship? -- My ProfileTalk to me 05:09, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Wikia's Video Swap Tool Hi there! Though you might already know about, I thought I’d remind you about Wikia’s Video Swap tool, which allows you to very easily swap out YouTube videos embedded across your community for the Wikia equivalent. It only effects YouTube videos with a matching Wikia video. Swapping out your videos for matching officially licensed Wikia videos means that the videos on your community are less likely to be taken down and rendered unwatchable. With your approval, I can go through and make these swaps for you — if you’d rather undertake this task yourself — or if you’re uninterested entirely — just let me know! I'll likely start making some of the swaps for you in a week, so be sure to let me know as soon as you can if you'd rather not make the switch." Thanks! Mhadick (talk) 23:25, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Golden Ticket Contest Hi there! Wikia is excited to announce our Golden Ticket contest, the winner of which will win an all-expenses paid trip to E3 2014 in Los Angeles as the biggest fan there to represent the massive Nintendo Wikia community. Please feel free to enter the contest yourself (if you're eligible)! We’d also appreciate it if you’d let your community know about the contest. Due to the narrow timeframe for the contest, I took the liberty of adding a badge to your main page slider that links to the sign-up page. Feel free to remove it if you want, but I think it'll be a good way to let your community know they have a chance to represent your community at E3. Thanks, and good luck! Mhadick (talk) 22:23, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Species Category I see the new Species Category is out, should I put Digimon under this category or not. Thanks D64 (talk) 14:40, May 31, 2014 (UTC) I have Nintendo Wii,the Games are good like Play. Re:Species Category Okay I'll get on that sooner or later, thanks D64 (talk) 20:13, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks you helped me understand the head at the beginning of pages better, I gave all Digimon a species type and class level and removed all genders, thanks for your help! D64 (talk) 05:30, June 1, 2014 (UTC) I have a cool idea for the Nintendo Wiki I have an interesting idea that might encourage more contributions to the Nintendo Wiki. The idea is to have a feature called "Game of the Week". When a game is announced for the week, contributors are supposed to visit the game's article and try to contribute as much as they can; whether it is plot details, gameplay info, characters, levels, development, images, videos, credits or something else. This feature might be helpful because I notice that there are some AAA Nintendo games that don't have a lot of information in them, even recently released games like Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy and Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze. A game's page can see a lot improvement if a lot of people focus on it and work on it. People can also be encouraged to make blog posts about the game of the week. What do you think? -- FF_Fan (talk) 03:00, June 4, 2014 (UTC) :Great! I'm glad you like the idea! Because I have more ideas involved with that... :Maybe there is a way to reward people who contribute to the article during that week. Maybe integrate it with the Badge system? :Also, I think there should be a page dedicated to the Game of the Week idea in general that offers wiki tutorials for people who would like to contribute but don't know how or don't know where to begin. This is also a good place to list some of the most needed info for a particular game of the week. :Anyway, I've stumbled onto plenty of game articles that would start off the Game of the Week idea, but I have to go now so I will post them this evening. -- FF_Fan (talk) 19:52, June 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Here is a list of possible games of the week: ::The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds ::Mario & Luigi: Dream Team ::Game & Wario ::Scribblenauts Unlimited ::Scribblenauts Unmasked ::Rayman Legends ::Rayman Origins ::The Wonderful 101 ::DuckTales Remastered ::Wii Party U ::Disney Infinity ::Bravely Default ::Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy ::Yoshi's New Island (Still missing some info) ::Mario Party: Island Tour (Still missing some info) ::Upcoming Games ::Pushmo World ::Yarn Yoshi ::Skylanders Trap Team ::Shovel Knight ::Shin Megami Tensei X Fire Emblem ::Watch Dogs ::Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U (Still missing some info) :: ::Are we still going to do this or have we stoped doing it?Starfox u (talk) 02:03, August 27, 2014 (UTC) ::So will we still be doing this or not?Starfox u (talk) 20:56, August 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Sure i will update it but what are the pages called?Starfox u (talk) 04:18, August 31, 2014 (UTC)